Un viaje y muchos problemas
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Capítulo tres, el día se acaba y Ban le tiene una sorpresita a Ginji. Uhh, los summary no son lo mío, perdón
1. capitulo uno

**Un viaje y muchos problemas **

Advertencias: sólo que este fic contiene un poco de shounen ai, así que las personas a las que no le guste ese tipo de cosas mejor no lea '  
  
Disclaimer: Get Backers lamentablemente no me pertenece... aunque Kazuki sí!!! xD... uu me gustaría...  
  
ESTE FIC VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MI AMIGA MIMI... O que es fanática de Ki-chan, igual que yo... (aunque n tan loca como yo ') . Bueno este es mi primer fic de Get Backers y ' espero no salirme mucho del carácter de cada personaje... ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver todos los capítulos...

**Capítulo uno**  
  
- Ban-chan, Ban-chan!!! - exclamó Ginji dando pequeños brincos - no te parece sugoi, Ban-chan?!!!  
  
- Hai - respondió el castaño mirando a las chicas en traje de baño - vamos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, Ginji - le dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
- Hai!!! - gritó lleno de entusiasmo el rubio  
  
Pusieron un pie sobre la arena caliente y comenzaron a correr en dirección al mar para no quemarse aún más  
  
- Miren que son payasos - los regañó Hevn que estaba mojándose los pies a la orilla de la playa vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas tal vez exageradamente pequeño de color rosa fuerte -  
  
- Y Natsumi-chan y Paul-san? - preguntó Ginji  
  
- Allí - le indicó Hevn con un leve movimiento de su mano señalando un quitasol azul con rayitas blancas  
  
- Ginji-kun, Ban-kun!! - llamó Natsumi alzando las manos  
  
- Ne, Natsumi-chan !! - gritó Ginji saliendo del agua y corriendo hacia donde estaban -  
  
- Ni siquiera pediste permiso para venir y molestas - gruñó Ban mirando de manera asesina a Hevn  
  
- Eh, querías venir solito con Gin-chan, Ban-kun . - dijo con una sonrisa burlona y golpeándolo con el codo en las costillas  
  
- Déjate de tonterías - murmuró enfadado y algo sonrojado  
  
- Hevn tenía razón, él había planeado esas vacaciones SOLO para Ginji y él, en sus planes no estaba el traer además a todo el personal del Honky Tonk-  
  
- BAN-CHAAN!!!! - llamó Ginji agitando los brazos frenéticamente  
  
Ban se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaban, seguido de Hevn, a la cual al pasar todos los hombres la quedaban mirando con la boca abierta sin ningún disimulo. Llegaron hasta el quitasol azul con rayitas blancas donde los esperaban con dos helados de color naranjo que ya comenzaban a derretirse. Era un día soleado y muy caluroso, perfecto para un paseo a la playa, pero parecía que no fueron los únicos con aquella "original" idea, ya que la playa estaba desbordar de gente, ya no se podía instalar un quitasol más y había que pelear por un pedazo de arena donde tender una toalla para tomar el sol.  
  
- Traje unos bocadillos - anunció Natsumi abriendo una mochila lila - ojalá no les ocurra nada con el calor  
  
- Déjalos para después y a la sombra - le dijo Paul desde detrás de su periódico -  
  
- Hai, master -  
  
- Ne, Ban-chan por qué no vamos a bañarnos? - preguntó Ginji entusiasmado  
  
- Luego Ginji - le dijo tirado sobre una toalla, vestido con un traje de baño azul oscuro - me echas en la espalda? - preguntó pasándole el bloqueador  
  
- Claro - respondió alegremente tomando el bloqueador y echándose un poco en las manos para luego esparcirlo sobre la espalda de Ban. El castaño extrañamente disfrutaba de la acción de su mejor amigo... tal vez le estaba mirando como algo más que eso???... no lo sabía muy bien, tal vez si... Ginji siempre era muy amable con él, se sentía bien cuando estaba a su lado y no había nadie más importante en su vida que su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo, aunque a veces hablara tanta estupidez junta que le daban ganas de lanzarlo de una patada al infinito... pero sin esos comentarios, Ginji no sería Ginji, verdad? - Así está bien, Ban-chan?  
  
- Creo que te falto aquí - le dijo indicando su cuello sin siquiera alzar la vista, disfrutando de los pequeños masajes que le daba el rubio sin querer -  
  
- así? - preguntó untándole bloqueador en el cuello con suaves movimientos  
  
- Sip -  
  
Cuando Ginji terminó de echarle bloqueador a Ban, se echó un poco en su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha comenzó a echarse a sí mismo, comenzando por los brazos, Ban se limitó a observarlo sin levantarse, hasta que en un arrebato, al ver el rostro juguetón y hermoso de su "amigo", tomó un poco de crema en su dedo índice y le untó un poco en la punta de la nariz. Miró lo adorable que se veía Ginji, y sonrió levemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el rostro sorprendido y levemente sonrojado. La mirada penetrante del castaño hipnotizó al rubio, sin poder dejar de mirarle...  
  
Un extraño ruido hizo que el rubio, guiado por su curiosidad, despegara su mirada castaña de la azulina de Ban y mirara hacia donde provenía ese sonido... Lo primero que vio fue a un montón de chicos silbando, de allí el sonido, luego buscó a que o quien silbaban. Llamó su atención una alta chica de cabello largo y oscuro, amarrado en dos colitas hacia delante y el resto en un moño alto, para que no le molestara. De figura delgada, vestía una polera celeste que no cubría totalmente su torso y dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, llevaba amarrado en las caderas un pareo del mismo tono que la polera que caía hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Caminaba distraída sin darse cuenta que los chicos la miraban de arriba a abajo sin disimularlo siquiera, un poco más atrás iban caminando dos chicos, uno alto de cabellos castaños, vestido con una polera de cuello alto y pantalones cortos (tal vez del traje de baño) usaba unas grandes gafas y tenía la vista clavada en ningún sitio, caminaba a tropezones con las demás personas y levaba un bolso algo grande, a su lado iba un chico alto, de ojos de un azul verdoso brillante y de cabello largo y rubio, amarrado en una colita que caía hasta sus omóplatos, vestía una polera sin mangas negro pegada al cuerpo y pantalones cortos (tal vez del traje de baño, también '), miraba a todos lo que estaban mirando a la chica delante de él con cara de "LOS MATARE BASTARDOS!!!!".  
  
- El trío dinámico - murmuró Ban-chan preguntándose si Kazuki podía ir a un lugar y no llamar la atención de todo los chicos alrededor de él -  
  
- KAZU-CHAN!!!! - llamó agitando los brazos y poniéndose de pie - KAZU-CHAN, POR AQUÍ!!!! -  
  
- Ya, Gin-chan, si te escuchó - le dijo Hevn despertando gracias a los gritos del rubio  
  
La "chica" (que resultó ser Kazuki ') miró hacia donde lo llamaban y al ver a Ginji alzando los brazos y saltando, sonrió dulcemente y dijo algo a sus amigos que iban tras él. Luego, como pudieron, llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Ginji y compañía.  
  
- Moshimoshi, Kazu-chan, Jubeei-kun, Toshiki-kun - saludó Ginji sonriendo ampliamente ante la llegada de sus amigos  
  
- Buenas tardes - dijo Jubeei con una pequeña reverencia  
  
- No tienes que ser tan formal, Jubeei-san - le dijo Natsumi sonriendo  
  
- Que bueno que los encontramos, no había espacio en ningún lugar para poner el quitasol - dijo Kazuki sentándose junto a Ginji, sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía su amigo con ese poquito de bloqueador en la nariz, con un suave movimiento de su mano lo esparció por toda la cara del rubio y luego le sonrió - así está mejor  
  
- Arigato, Kazu-chan - dijo sonriendo  
  
- No puedes estar en ningún lugar sin causar un alboroto de hormonas masculinas, verdad "Kazu-chan"? - le dijo Ban entre sarcástico, molesto y divertido, diciendo de manera ridícula el apodo que Ginji le tenía -  
  
- Eh? - dijo distraído y luego se dio cuenta de que había unos cuantos chicos mirándolo - ºº yo no sabía, esto fue lo más cómodo que encontré - balbuceó bajándose el pareo tratando de cubrirse las piernas  
  
- No te preocupes, Kazuki - consoló Toshiki mirando a todos los que miraban a Kazuki de manera tan amenazadora que se dieron vuelta o miraron el cielo - además, te ves muy bien con esa ropa  
  
- Gracias, Toshiki - dijo con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que le rubio se sonrojará visiblemente  
  
- Je.... y cómo les ha ido?? - preguntó Ginji tratando de armar una conversación fluida con los ex-miembros del "Fuga"  
  
- Igual que siempre - respondió Jubeei serio (como siempre) - a Kazuki se le había ocurrido la idea de salir de paseo todos, pero algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea...  
  
- Así que decidimos venir los tres - complementó Kazuki - como antes  
  
- Me pregunto que cosas harían "antes" - murmuró para si mismo Ban imaginándose cosas indebidas - jejejejeje  
  
- De que te ríes, Ban-chan ..?' - preguntó Ginji confundido  
  
- Nada, nada -  
  
- Quieren algo para comer, ya es hora de almuerzo - ofreció Natsumi  
  
- HAI!!! - gritó Ginji poniéndose de pie de un brinco - especialmente si lo preparaste tu Natsumi-chan, cocinas muy rico . -  
  
- Arigato, Ginji-san -  
  
Natsumi sacó de su mochila algunas cosas para comer, todas envueltas cuidadosamente para que no se llenaran de arena, también saco una botella de bebida y algunos vasos, aunque no era mucho.  
  
Todos agradecieron la comida y comieron con muchas ganas las delicias que cocinaba Natsumi. Luego, Ginji, Hevn, Ban y Natsumi decidieron ir a bañarse, Paul retomó la lectura de su periódico, Toshiki se limitaba a mirar a Kazuki mientras éste le echaba bloqueador a Jubeei  
  
- No tienes que preocuparte por cosas tan insignificantes - le dijo serio Jubeei - ve a divertirte, para eso viniste aquí no para estar preocupado de mí...  
  
- No te preocupes Jubeei, si yo hago esto es porque quiero - cortó en seco Kazuki con una tierna sonrisa y un tono suave y hasta amoroso, el mismo que ocupaba siempre con Jubeei - no puedo dejar que te quemes como un jaiba  
  
- Pero... - le iba a explicar que no le hacían nada los rayos del sol  
  
- Nada de peros, Jubeei - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - deja que te cuide  
  
- Se supone que yo... - miró a Kazuki - lo siento  
  
- No te preocupes -  
  
- Ejem... - murmuró Toshiki incomodo, molesto y lleno de celos  
  
- Ocurre algo? - preguntó distraídamente Kazuki  
  
- Me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a... - no se le ocurría nada, no era muy imaginativo -... comprar, helados  
  
- Claro, espera un poco - asintió alegremente y terminó de echarle bloqueador a Jubeei - buenos, nosotros vamos y volvemos  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Jubeei poniéndose a la sombra  
  
- Que suerte tienes - le dijo Paul con una sonrisa  
  
- Por qué? - preguntó confundido  
  
- Tienes a una persona muy buena a tu lado y se nota que te quiere mucho - le dijo volviendo a leer su periódico  
  
- Si usted lo dice... - dijo no muy convencido de las palabras del dueño de Honky Tonk  
  
- Jubeei-san, no quieres venir a bañarte?!!!!! - preguntó Ginji alegremente. Jubeei no respondió y se puso de pie, si tenía ganas de sentir el mar húmedo sobre su piel, por eso había aceptado el venir a este viaje, además, claro, de la protección de Kazuki  
  
- Permiso - pidió a Paul  
  
- Adelante - dijo sin comprender mucho a aquel chico demasiado educado para su gusto  
  
El invidente caminó a tientas tratando de encontrar a Ginji o a Ban Midou en el peor de los casos, pero había demasiado ruido y demasiada gente como para orientarse sólo por su audición, caminó a tropezones con la gente y sentía la risa de algunas chicas, maldijo por lo bajo su insensatez, tratando de hacerse el valiente se había perdido en una playa a desbordar de gente... -  
  
Por otro lado Kazuki y Toshiki caminaban habando de vez en cuando con los helados en las manos, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible para que no se les derritieran. Recordando viejos tiempos, planeando cosas nuevas y riendo de vez en cuando de alguna anécdota divertida...  
  
- ... si, pienso lo mismo, fue muy divertido aquella vez - apoyó Kazuki quien sabe que - tome, Wan-san - le ofreció un helado  
  
- Arigato, Fuuchoin-san -  
  
- Y Jubeei? - preguntó al no ver a su amigo  
  
- Se fue a bañar con los demás -  
  
- Que bien! - dijo entusiasmado ante el hecho de que su amigo se estuviese divirtiendo  
  
Toshiki miró en dirección al mar, diviso a Ginji, Natsumi, Ban y Hevn, pero ni rastros de Jubeei... y si se había perdido? Tratando de llegar al mar y a causa de su ceguera... miró a Kazuki que tenía una linda sonrisa en sus labios, no, mejor no le decía, seguramente se preocuparía demasiado... además Kakei ya no era un niño y de seguro que llegaría sano y salvo.  
  
- Pero ahora sobra un helado - dijo mirándolo - seguro que a Ginji-kun le gustará, vamos a bañarnos, Toshiki?  
  
- Hai - respondió sonrojándose levemente  
  
Ambos chicos caminaron buscando a Ginji y los demás, cuando al fin los encontraron a Kazuki le pareció extraño que Jubeei no estuviese con ellos, se preocupo levemente  
  
- Gracias, Kazu-chan - dijo Ginji comiéndose el helado de un bocado -  
  
- Y Jubeei? - preguntó con un dejo de preocupación  
  
- Jubeei que?, no que estaba contigo... nunca se separan - le dijo Ban con algo de gracia  
  
- Yo le dije que se viniera a bañar... - dijo Ginji terminando de comer el helado - pero no dijo nada, yo pensé que no quería  
  
- Donde se habrá metido - se preguntó mirando para todos lados, estaba preocupado, había mucha gente y le costaría encontrar a Jubeei y a Jubeei le costaría encontrarlos a ellos -  
  
- No te preocupes tanto, Kazuki, Jubeei ya es grande - le dijo Hevn poniendo una mano en su hombro - se puede cuidar solo  
  
- Lo sé, pero... -  
  
- No te preocupes, los Get Backers lo encontraremos sano y salvo - le dijo Ginji poniendo una mano en su otro hombro - verdad, Ban-chan?  
  
- Yo no estoy dispuesto a realizar un trabajo sin recibir nada a cambio, además Jubeei ya esta grandecito como para que se ande perdiendo como un niño... - dijo dándose la media vuelta para no mirar la cara de corderito degollado que Ginji tenía -  
  
- Onegai, Ban-chan, recuerda que Jubeei es ciego y algo malo puede pasarle -  
  
- Ya dije que no, Ginji - dijo cortante, no le caía para nada bien Kakei, además no creía que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle...  
  
- Ban-chan... - murmuró algo dolido por la mala actitud de su amigo - si no quieres ayudar no importa, yo encontrare a Jubeei... - dicho esto salió del agua  
  
- Te acompaño - le dijo Kazuki caminando junto a él  
  
**Fin del capítulo uno**


	2. capítulo dos

**Un viaje y muchos problemas**

Disclaimer: Get Backers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a.... (mira una revista) ... eto...Rando Ayamine y Yuuya Aoki (creo) y a mucho más que no se quienes son (jee) pero algún dñia tendre a alguno de sus personajes en mi casita (no especificaré más xD)

Advertencias : se supone que esto tiene un poco de shounen ai, pero el próximo capítulo lo haré YAOI Y LEMON, porque hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir algo así (YEP), este capítulo no tiene nada del otro mundo (es que el fic se me extendió un poco)

Notas: LAMENTO EL RETRASO, GOMEN NASAIII!!, pero he tenido un lapsus mental enorme!! y quería ver toda la serie para no cometer muchos errores con la personalidad de los personajes (aunque me hago un moñito, porque aun me faltan como seis capítulos por ver.... Y JUSTO DONDE APARECE TOSHIKI URYU!! TT) espero que les guste este capítulo ... Ah, si GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS (yo pensaba que no iba a tener, ya que está serie no es muy conocida)... abajo más notas xD...

**Capítulo dos**

- Jubei!!! - llamó Ginji tratando de caminar entre la gente sin molestar - lo siento, perdón, con permiso... JUBEIII!!!!!!!!! -

Miró para todas partes, ni rastro del castaño... siguió mirando, gente, mar, arena.... ni Kazuki, ni Ban-chan... se había alejado mucho de Kazu-chan y con la facilidad que tenía para perderse..

- Ban-chan, creo que estoy perdido - murmuró para si, luego le entró la desesperación y comenzó a correr levantando arena por todas partes mientras gritaba - BAAAAAAAAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

En otro lugar Kazuki caminaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Ginji se alejó de él, ni que un sujeto le seguía hace rato. Miró el mar, ya debían ser como las tres y media... llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo, de seguro estaba en la dirección equivocada.

- Jubei, dónde estás? - murmuró para si pensativo, sintió una mano en su hombro, rápidamente se dio la vuelta - si?

- Que haces tan sola, presiosa - dijo con una sonrisa "matadora", era el típico chico que creía ser el más atractivo del mundo y que podía ligarse a cualquier chica, no se podía negar que era atractivo, pero aun así... - no te gustaría ir a jugar conmigo y unos amigos

- Estoy ocupado... - dijo siguiendo su camino -

- No deberías andar solita, te pueden hacer algo malo - le tomó la muñeca, Kazuki ya estaba comenzando a mosquearse - deja que te acompañe -

- No gracias - se soltó -

- Eres muy obstinada, verdad? - comenzó a acercarse -

- Déjalo en paz - dijo una voz fría tras él, agarrándole la muñeca y doblándole el brazo con una mano - o te romperé el brazo y destrosaré tu cara de niño lindo -

- Toshiki... -

- Está bien, está bien... - Toshiki lo soltó, el chico se fue sobándose el brazo -

- No te hizo nada malo ese bastardo - gruñó el rubio más que enfadado -

- No, gracias por quitármelo de encima -

- De nada... dónde está Amano? -

- Ginji.... - miró a su lado - oh, oh... creo que también se perdió -

- Este no es un buen día - suspiró - vamos, te acompaño

- Creo que no es por allí... - sintió algo que le jalaba el pareo - eh?

Se dio vuelta, no vio nada, luego agachó la vista y vio a una pequeña con los ojos enrrojecidos de tanto llorar, Kazuki se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

- Ocurre algo malo, pequeña? - preguntó preocupado al ver que se largaba a llorar desconsoladamente -

La niñita lo miró, sus ojos brillantes y azules, su cabello rubio y brillante... era tan mona, la abrazó suavemente, la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte

- Mi... mi.. mi mamá se perdió - sollozó en su pecho - no la pu... puedo en-con-trar..... - hipó, debía tener unos cinco años... -

- Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu mamá? - la niñita asintió con la cabeza - bien, te ayudaremos - miró a Toshiki -

- Por mí no hay problema, no podemos dejar a una pequeña tan linda por allí - la tomó en brazos - cómo te llamas?

- Mizuki... - dijo tranquilisándose - de verdad me ayudaran a buscar a mi mamá? -

- Claro... - sonrió secándole las lágrimas - ahora tranquila, sí?

- Sip -

Natsumi miraba preocupada hacia el horizonte, hace rato que Kazuki y Ginji se habían ido, Toshiki también había ido a buscar a Jubei, pero ninguno había regresado y ya eran las cuatro.

- No te preocupes tanto, Natsumi-chan - dijo Hevn - pronto estarán aquí, ya deben haber encontrado a Jubei y ahora están tomando bebidas o comiendo un granizado -

- Tú lo crees, Hevn-san? - dijo mas que preocupada -

- Claro que si - sonrió - no te gustaría ir a bañarte -

- Está bien -

Las dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el mar, Natsumi ya no tan preocupada por sus amigos. Paul miró a Ban, quien estaba fumando hace ya mucho y más de lo normal

- Estás preocupado, Ban? - preguntó mirándolo

- Por qué lo estaría - murmuró botando lentamente el humo de su cigarro - es sólo una playa... que malo podría pasar?? -

- No lo sé, sólo preguntaba - dijo y volvió a leer su horóscopo (N/A: jeeeeeeeeeeeeee) -

- Voy a comprar una bebida... - se puso de pie - quieres algo?

- No, gracias -

Ginji por su parte corría de un lado a otro, desesperado sin poder encontrar a nadie conocido

- Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan!! - llamó repetidas veces corriendo en su forma chibi intentando no ser aplastado - dónde estás, Ban-chan?!!! -

- Kazuki - llamó Jubei muy cerca de él, Ginji miró hacia atras y tropesó con Jubei, el que cayó sobre él - eres tú, Ginji??

- Jubei, que bueno encontrarte - dijo abrazándolo - Kazuki te anda buscado, y yo también, pero me perdí y, y, y... BUAAAAAAAAAAA - lloriqueó -

- Mami, por qué ellos dos están abrazados si son dos hombres -

- Mami, por qué él esta sobre él -

Ginji miró hacia un lado y vio a una señora con mala cara y a dos niños que hacian un castillito de arena

- Perdón - murmuró Jubei parándose rápidamente -

- Eto.... - miró pensativo al mar - Ban-chan, dónde estás... -

- Será mejor seguir buscando - Jubei comenzó a caminar -

- Espera, JUBEI! - el rubio se colgó de él en su forma chibi -

Jubei intentaba agudisar su oido haber si podía escuchar los cascabeles de Kazuki, pero Ginji no hacia más que gritar llamando a Ban-chan, Ban-chan... ya comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta, el sol, la gente y la arena que tenía hasta en ligares que jamás imagino (N/A: por eso no me gusta mucho la playa) no ayudaban mucho, pero... 'paciensia, Jubei' se decía a si mismo, respirando más relajado

Ya había pasado una hora.... UNA HORA y Ginji no dejaba de gritar llamando a BAN-CHAN, BAN-CHAN... 'una palabra más y lo mato' pensó más que arto

- BAN-CHAN DO... - gritó nuevamente a su oido, Jubei lo agarró y lo quitó de su espalda (N/A: estaba en su forma chibi) -

- PODRÍAS DEJAR DE GRITAR!! - gritó perdiendo la paciensia - ME TIENES ABURRIDO CON TU BAN-CHA, CASATE CON TU BAN-CHAN... -

- Jubee... -

- ... UNA HORA GRITANDO BAN-CHAN, ACASO NO TE ABURRE??... SEGURO QUE TU ERAS RAITEI?? -

- Maa, Jubei-chan... -sonrió nervioso, Jubei suspiró relajándose un poco - ya vamos a encontrarlos... pero calma si? -

- Está bien - lo dejó en el suelo - pero nada de Ban-chan... -

- Haip... - asintió con la cabeza - mira... una tienda de granizados, VAMOS!! - lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la tienda --

- N-no me gusta el granizado!! - reclamó Jubei ya sentado frente a una montaña de hielo molido -

- ITADAKIMASU!!! - dijo Ginji y comenzó a comer desesperadamente. Jubei agarró la cucharita y sacó un poco del granizado - no, así no Jubei, debes echarle algúin sabor, de que quieres?? -

- De limón... -

- Aquí hay un poco - le hecho la mitad de la botella del jarabe - ahora si -

- Es refrescante - dijo provando un poco -

- Verdad, verdad? - Ginji ya comenzaba su segundo granizado, ahora de morita -

- Ginji... tú... tienes dinero para pagar tu parte? - preguntó dejando a un lado la cucharita

- Iie - sonrió - JUBEI-CHAN INVITA!! -

- Nani??!!... - gritó, Ginji ya comenzaba su tercer granizado - por qué a mí... - apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a golpearla con el puño repetidas veces - esto no es justo ni verosimil, aqui debe haber una equivocación, yo venía con Kazuki y Toshiki a divertirme, no a cuidar a un tipo con problemas de personalidad.... POR QUE A MI??!! -

- Oh... - mumuró Ginji sorprendido - es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto -

- No me pusiste atención, cierto? -

- Nop - siguió comiendo. Jubei suspiró derrotado -

**Continuará.... **

Y yo que pensaba que la terminaría en el segundo capítulo.... creo que me alargué un poco... u.u, espero algún día terminarla por fin... y que el compu no se vuelva a hechar a perder... (por favorrr TT).

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, perdón por la ortografía, pero aun no tengo instalado en WORL para que me corriga mi hermosa ortografía.... . Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y gracias a Natsumi-chan que me molesto tanto para que subiera un segundo capítulo (feliz cumpleaños atrasado xD aqui esta tu regalo y olvida que pondré algún capítulo extra de Natsumi y Ginji...)

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en algún otro fic (ahora me pongo en capaña para terminar el de Weiss xD) y, por favor, DEJEN UN REVIEW!! con su opinión... Arigato x3

_**Kazuki Yutaka, 31 de octubre... SIII me disfrasaré al fin de Watarai xDD (14:32, 19º muero de calooor xx)**_


	3. capítulo tres

**Un viaje y muchos problemas **

_**Disclaimer:** Get Backers no es mío... y este fic lo hago por mero aburrimiento y para torturar a mi amiga Natumi-chan!_

_**Advertencias:** uy! se supone que haría este capítulo lemon (Kazuki mira al suelo avergonzada de si misma) pero me apena escribir algo muy fuerte... así que me salió algo muy indecente y muy poco entendible. ay! que mala soy para esto..._

_**Notas:** uuh! que emoción, me llegan review! algún día aprenderé a escribir esa palabra sin tener que mirarla aunque después de este capítulo no creo que me lleguen mas! xDD. Ojalá les guste! (y para que mas rodeos, lean! y opinen u auch>)_

**Capítulo tres**

'Gracias por cuidarla' - sonrió una señora de cabello rubio y ojos azules - estaba tan asustada por ella... -

'No es nada' - sonrió Kazuki mirándola dulcemente - es una niña encantadora, no podíamos dejarla por allí, verdad-

'Eh... sí' - respondió tímidamente Toshiki -

'No sé como pagarles...' -

'No hace falta- le revolvió el cabello a Mizuki' - cuidate y no vuelvas a separarte de tu madre -

'Sip, gracias Kazu-chan' - sonrió

'Ginji', pensó el castaño al escuchar a la niña... 'me había olvidado de él'. Miró el sol que comenzaba a bajar lentamente y se asustó, ya habían pasado horas, y si les había pasao algo muy muy pero muy malo... Nah, de seguro Ginji y Jubei se las arreglarían, ya eran personas adultas y...

'PERO JUBEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'-

'DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, MALDITA SEA'- gritaba desesperado, ya harto de tener cerca a Ginji -

'No seas malo, Jubei-chan como me vas a dejar aquí' - lloriqueó enterrado en la arena hasta el cuello -

'Creeme ayudarás más allí' - le dijo y siguió su camino - aunque... -

'Jubei' - suspiró Kazuki resignado -

'Kazuki...' - susurró sorprendido -

'KAZU-CHAN'- gritó feliz el rubio desde la arena - 'que bueno que estás aquí! que bueno! que bueno... TASUKETE'-

'Calma, Amano' - dijo Toshiki intentando ayudarle -

'Toshiki-san...' - lloriqueó feliz al verlo -

'Eres muy impaciente...' - lo abrazó - 'me tenías muy preocupado...' -

Toshiki alsó levemente la vista y luego siguió desenterrando a Ginji, había sido un iluso al pensar que Kazuki alguna vez se fijaría en él... no lo había visto cuando los había conocido!. Suspiró cuando el rubio lo abrazó agradecido, bueno, había hecho cosas buenas ese día... aunque no había salido como hubiese deseado.

'Ginji' - gritaron - 'miren. allí están!'

'Natsumi-chan'- sonrió el rubio soltando a Toshiki - 'me estaban buscando'-

'Es que nos teníamos que ir y no podíamos dejarte aquí' - le explicó Ban encogiéndose de hombros -

'BAN-CHAN'-lo abrazó alzándolo levemente del suelo - 'BAN-CHAN! pensé que jamás volvería a verte y... y... '-

'Ya, tranquilo... '- sonrió - 'ahora podemos volver a casa'-

'Sip '-

Y así terminó aquel extraño día en la playa, pero Ban no lo dejaría así... Había ido con un objetivo y... lo cumpliría!. Rió malvadamente cuando iban en el auto, todos lo miraron extrañados y Ginji se asustó un poco, pero no le prestaron mayor atención no le preguntaron nada... por ese lado se sintió afortunado.

'Gracias por el viaje, Ban' - se despidió Hevn moviendo la mano sonriendo -

'Que esten bien'-sonrió Natsumi con una leve reverencia - 'y gracias' -

'Sí, sí... no es nada' - gruñó apresurado-

'Adiós'- gritó Ginji cuando el autito arrancó a gran velocidad -

'Dónde ira tan aprisa, Ban-kun'-

'No lo sé y creo que no quiero saberlo' -

Ginji miró por la ventana mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos, les hacía señas a Natsumi y a Hevn. Luego se sentó bien y miró el parabrizas con una sonrisa

'Hoy fue un día muy extraño' - dijo con una risita - 'nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Jubei... o sí, no lo recuerdo bien, siempre andaba pegado a Kazuki así que se me hace difícil recordar las veces que estubimos solos hablando... '- miró a Ban quien no le prestaba la mínima atención - 'Ban-chan...' -

'Hum... '- lo miró de reojo -

'Dó-dónde vamos?'- preguntó nervioso sin saber el porqué -

'A un hotel' - respondió casi cortante -

'Ah...' - volvió a prestarle atención al parabrizas - 'pero... podemos dormir en el auto, últimamente no hemos tenido muchos trabajos y no tenemos dine... '-

'No importa '- sonrió - 'ya está todo arreglado' -

Quizo gritar, ese no era Ban! lo habían secuestrado... tal vez los extraterrestre... Un hotel! después de semanas suplicando por comida... UN HOTEL! CÓMO... El auto frenó y sintió la intenza mirada del castaño sobre él. algo no estaba bien... ay! el día cada vez se ponía más extraño (pero aun no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba xDD)

'Vas a salir, o no'- preguntó con un dejo de impaciensia en su voz - 'puedes dormir en el auto si lo deseas...' -

'Yo... '-

'...pero dudo que encuentres allí un mini-bar' - sonrió triunfante -

'ME VAS A DEJAR COMER LO QUE YO QUIERA'- alucinó -

'Cla... '- Ginji lo abrazó -' ro'

'Uuh, te quiero Ban-chan'-

'Yo también '- le acarició el rostro, haciendo que se sonrojara - 'vamos, Ginji...' -

Se dejó arrastrar por el pasillo y se subió el asensor, comenzó a pensar... Ban actuaba extraño...más de lo normal, un sorpresivo viaje a la playa... algunas cosas que había hecho allí... y ahora eso!. Sonó un pititó indicando el piso y se abrieron las puertas.

'Vamos?'-

'Ha-hai' -

Sintió la mano de Ban en la suya y sus dedos deslizándose entre los de él.

'Ocurre algo malo'- preguntó distraido como si su mano entrelazada a la de Ginji fuese de lo mas normal -

'I-iie...' - tartamudeó visiblemente nervioso -

'Alucino' fue lo primero que pensó al entrar en la habitación, luego miró a Ban más que confundido y con la mandibula en el suelo de la impresión

'Tu pagaste todo esto'- exigió saber atontado -' pero Ban-chan, no era...' -

'Shh' - lo silenció con un dedo en sus delgados labios - 'por qué no te dejas de hacer preguntas y disfrutas, eh'-

Miró, la ancha cama en medio de la habitación con sus colores sobrios, matices de azul por toda la estancia, un televisor frente a la cama, un cuadro en la cabecera... 'girasoles' sonrió, las largas cortinas azul oscuro corridas, dejando a la vista el panorama de la gran ciudad de noche.

Se soltó de Ban y corrió al balcón. 'OH!... en qué piso estaremos!' pensó emocionado, se sentía muy bien y, mas aún, cuando sintió el brazo del castaño en su cintura y el delgado cuerpo de este contra el suyo.

'Te gusta'- susurró a su oido -

'Sí '- sonrió - 'pero por qué...' -

'Sólo quiero que esta noche sea especial' - sonrió despreocupado - 'realmente quería que el día fuese especial, pero bueno...'- suspiró -' por lo menos estamos solos '-

Río nervioso, recien captaba lo vergonzoso de la situación... y Ban-chan...

'Ah... '- jadeó al sentir una de sus frías manos vajar bajo su polera blanca -

'Te quiero' - susurró y luego paso la lengua por su oreja haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del rubio -

'Pero Ban-chan... '- reclamó nervioso -

'Prometo no lastimarte' - sonrió - 'aunque no creo que no te duela...' -

'Ah...' - se intentó liberar de los brazos del castaño, pero un beso en su cuello causo efecto, transformándolo en un indefenso chibi de ojitos llorosos -

Sonrió y se colgó del cuello del de ojos azules dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. No sintió cuando lo llevó a la cama, sólo salió de su forma de chibi al sentir la tela del cubrecamas contra su piel desnuda... 'Vaya, Ban-chan es rápido!' se sorprendió a si mismo pensando cuando lo vio encima de él.

"Te quiero, te amo", le repetía mientras se desacía de la poca ropa que les quedaba y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo

'Ay, Ban-chan... '- gimoteó cuando la lengua del castaño se poso en su pecho - 'n-no..'. -

'Uhm'- alzó la cabeza confundido - 'qué pasa'-

'N-nada...' -

'De verdad'- sonrió -' pensé haber escuchado un 'no' '-

'N-no... es n-nada... d-de ver-dad' - la mano de Ban-chan estaba en el lugar presiso, ah, que malo era- 'sigue... '-

'Uhm' - una sonrisa burlona -

'Ban-chaaan... '- cerró sus ojos castaños, humedecidos -' no seas asííí... '-

'Acaso no te gusta'-

'A-Ah...' - eso no le gustaba -' sa-sa...' -

'Cálmate... -' le besó el hombro apoyando casi toso du cuerpo sobre el suyo - 'só-sólo serán unos segundos' -

Claro, él podía estar calmado, pero no sabía lo que se sentía!... ay, de seguro que en la mañana no podría ni sentarse!. Agarró el cubrecama con fuerza intentando calmar el dolor que sentía al tener al castaño dentro de él, era raro, siii, pero... se sentía bien, de verdad.

'Gin-ji... '- susurró en su oido moviéndose lentamente, disfrutando el momento -

'Ban-chan... '- jadeó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de éste -

* * *

Prendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar los canales sin prestarles mayor atención. Un par de ojos castaños lo miraban de entre la almohada 

'Qué pasa, Ginj'i- preguntó apagando el cigarro en el cenicero junto a la cama -

'Nada' - ocultó su cabeza entre la almohada haciendo que su voz fuese apenas audible -

'Podemos hacerlo de nuevo'- preguntó el castaño poniéndose encima de él, listo -

Su respuesta fueron los ojos llorosos de un chibi-Ginji y un dulce beso en sus labios

**Fin**

Uhh, pero que mal me salió uu, lo lamento... También lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualisar (floja, floja!), si, no escribía de floja y por falta de inspiración, ay, algún día escribiré un lemon decente, lo sé... ojalá ese día llegue pronto xD.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado! en un principio iba a terminar con Kazuki y Jubeei, pero decidí hacerlo con Ginji y Ban, (de regalo de bodas para mi amiga Natsumi-chan xDD, sufre, sufre!) Eso es todo... no tengo mucho que decir, así que... que esten bien y ojalá me dejen su opinión acerca de este 'humiiirde' ficsito

Ja ne!

**_23:25 25-02-2005 (TTTT ya entre al coleeegio, BUAAAAAAAAAAA)_**


End file.
